candlecovefandomcom-20200214-history
Unused Episodes
The Jackal Barrel Bunch The Jackal Barrel Bunch was an unfinished written episode of Candle Cove where The Laughingstock Crew find barrels of unopened rum they take on board the only find to weird like dog-like pirates when opened. This was far as the idea got, due to creative differences the episode was scrapped. Percy, Treasure And The Skin-Taker Percy, treasure and the Skin-Taker was planned to be a 40 minute special where The Laughingstock Crew and the Rubber Fishes Crew find a map and fight over it. The map then rips in half and each of the crews take a half, believing it to be the half that will lead them to the treasure. It was planned to be the last episode, but the budget didn't allow for it. It was rumored that it would be Horace Horrible's last episode, and some fans believe this explains why Horace was no longer seen in the series. The Rum And The Jackal Barrel Bunch The rum and the Jackal Barrel Bunch was an episode where The Jackal Barrel Bunch (above) steal the supply of rum from The Laughingstock. The steal went unnoticed by The Laughingstock Crew until they get a piece of treasure and decide to, 'have a strong one' as Pirate Percy put it. They then argue over who stole the rum while The Jackal Barrel Bunch rowing away in a lifeboat in the background. While drinking, Poppy shouts, 'Jolly Hounds ahoy!'. The Jolly Hounds come and board the Laughingstock with Black Chin saying, 'You stole our rum!'. Again, The Jackal Barrel Bunch rowing away in a lifeboat in the background with noticeably more barrels. Milo sees The Jackal Barrel Bunch rowing away and shouts, 'Get back here now! Give us our rum back!'. They then chase after The Jackal Barrel Bunch and have a drink while The Jackal Barrel Bunch walk the plank. Milo then throws a taffy to Janice and winks. This was a nod to George in The Salty Sea . Then after The Jolly Hounds leave, Milo stays behind and speaks to Pirate Percy about staying in The Laughingstock Crew. Percy says yes and the episode ends. Notes: This was the most complete episode to be unused, as it just needed to be edited. The reason it went unused was the decision to have Milo leave the crew and join the Laughingstock crew, as this episode was written before the episode Milo (episode) and the drunken behavior portrayed by Bubba and Roger Rogerson having a fight. It also is believed that it was also unused due to the Jackal Barrel Bunch being cut from the show. Enter The Mother's Mouth Enter The Mother's Mouth was a episode where the plot was greatly focused on Milo shortly after entering service of The Skin-Taker. Milo is instructed by The Skin-Taker to enter a cave dubbed "The Mother's Mouth" as both a test of strength and a way of battling his "inner demons". Milo argued that he didn't need further testing after killing his lover, Sariah, to prove his loyalty, but obeyed regardless. The exact specifics of what Milo experienced within the cave are unclear, save for one scene where Milo encounters a vision of Percy, Janice, and Poppy. Percy constantly mocked Milo about his many failed attempts at surpassing him, while Poppy and Janice merely expressed feelings of extreme betrayal and questioning Milo's humanity. Milo would have then picked up two cutlass blades and decapitated Percy in a rage, causing Janice and Poppy to disappear while eerily quoting Ms. Laughingstock's infamous "YOU HAVE... TO GO... INSIDE..." The episode would have ended with Milo leaving the cave with a renewed resolve masking his face as an act to The Skin-Taker before having a heartfelt emotional breakdown in The Skin-Taker's absence. Notes: The Skin-Taker's Plan This Episode opens with Pirate Percy and Janice eating lunch together, when out of nowhere the Laughing Stock says "Percy! The Skin-taker is planning something! come quick!" Pirate Percy walks up to the Telescope to see The Skin-taker writing a scroll about what way he'll plan to grind Janice's skin, Pirate Percy then shouts "YOU FOUL SKIN-TAKER!!! YOU'LL NEVER GRIND JANICE'S SKIN!!!" right after Percy said that, he instantly regretted it as Milo, Horace the Horrible, and the Skin-taker came onto the ship and The Skin-taker started preparing to grind Janice's skin, his mouth going back and forth horrifying Janice to the point of Screaming and Crying, out of luck, Percy wasn't able to catch The Skin-taker before he took Janice, The Screen fades to a scene of The Skin-taker and Janice in a dark room, the skin taker then screamed "I'm gonna grind your skin... you'll make a great addition to my cape... any last words, Janice?" Janice's last words were then interrupted by Pirate Percy smashing The Skin-taker's skull against the wall, bits and bits of bone falling off until The Skin-taker said "I SURRENDER, PLEASE JUST LET ME GO!!!" Pirate Percy replied with a sarcastic "Fine..." Pirate Percy Proceeded to let The Skin-taker go and untie Janice, the episode ends with a Slowed Version of the theme song playing with The Skin-taker grinding someone's skin off in the background, the Episode Abruptly ends with a loud scream and there's a bloody "The End" sign on the screen. Notes: One thing fans find odd about this episode is the appearance of both Milo and Horace Horrible, as Horace was presumed by fans to be dead as he stopped appearing after Milo was recruited by The Skin Taker Deep Sea Dream All that is known is it was planned for The Skin Taker to get his skin back. Welcome to Bravery Cave... The Episode starts with Percy Driving the Laughing Stock, His Adventuring is interrupted by a loud Crackle of Thunder, Percy then reacts with "Oh No Laughing Stock! This is one Whale of a storm! we should find somewhere to hide before we get hurt!" Laughing Stock then replies with "Hey, Look Percy! It's Bravery Cave! Maybe we could hide there!" Pirate Percy again replies with "B-But I don't wanna go inside!" The Laughing Stock then starts Her usual Quote "Oh Percy! You Know... You Have...... To Go..... INSIDE!" Percy then climbed out of the Laughing Stock and went into Bravery Cave, He Shivers in fear and says "Hello? Is Anybody... In Here?" He's then Interrupted with a heap of smoke coming into the room, he screams and behind him the Skintaker appears, The Skintaker replies to Pirate Percy with "Hello Percy! Welcome... To Bravery Cave... *Cackling*" The Room suddenly lights up and It reveals some sort of Slaughtering Weapon, The Episode Completely cuts out and turns to black, the only thing that can be heard now was screaming... horrible, gut wrenching screaming... at the end It shows The Director, Emerson Grimes hanging from a noose... It then cut back to the show... but It was a completely different episode... this episode was a bit more disturbing and gruesome, It started with Percy in a Metal room, he screamed out this Gut Wrenching quote... "LET ME OUT! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" a low pitched voice replied with "You're Already dead... face it... no one will help you... nobody will notice you or speak to you... you are my puppet... I am the Director now..." The Episode then ended with Complete Darkness... and what faded in was the most horrifying, gut wrenching thing... It was a man wearing a mask with bloody words on the wall saying "YOU HAVE... TO GO... INSIDE" (yes this is based on Channel Zero: Candle Cove)Category:Unused Category:Episodes